Three Days At Dalton
by Lor'sEvilRumour
Summary: just a shortish fic about ron & hermione hanging out for two nights & three days at Dalton! Enjoy! rated T just incase! COMPLETE!
1. Dalton's a Country Town?

**hey everyone!**

**i know im supposed to be working on every summer is different & sounds like me but i needed a little break so i'm writing this quick little fic! i hope you like it! & dont worry i will finish al my fics! i had this idea from a real experience, so i hope you like it! by the way Dalton is pronouned DOL-TON! i know its odd, anyways ENJOY!**

**luv ya all**

**-LOR**

Three Days at Dalton

Day 1

"So where are we going again?" Ron asked looking out the car window. Hermione sighed & pulled the car into a service station, "We're going to Dalton," she said un-buckling her seat belt & getting out of the car. 'Do you want anything from the shop?" Hermione asked, Ron shook his head & Hermione went into the shop. _'To bad Harry & Ginny didn't wanna come, but it's just me & Hermione, I like how that sounds; Ron & Hermione alone for three days & 2 nights at Dalton!'_ Ron thought as Hermione came back out of the shop. She handed Ron at least 4 bags of food. "Ok, I got us heaps of junk food & we can order some dinner both nights," Hermione said smiling as she turned on the car & continued driving to Dalton. "How far away is Dalton?" Ron asked as they got onto a long stretch of road. "It's about an hour away," she said, turning on the radio, while keeping her eyes on the road. Hermione listened to the weather report, "Apparently, it's going to be sunny the whole time we're there, so we can be outside all the whole time," Hermione informed Ron, who nodded. "Oh Ron, by the way it's a muggle town ok so no magic," she told him sternly, "Yes mum, anything else I should know?" asked Ron sarcastically, Hermione smiled & thwacked him on the back of the head. Ron turned off the radio, "What's this?" he asked pointing at Hermione's built-in CD player. "That's a CD player, it plays music off these CDs, see?" she asked, putting a CD in the CD player & pressing 'play'. Instantly music came on, "Brilliant," said Ron.

Hermione continued driving for another ½ an hour, before pulling up in front of her house at Dalton. She turned to look at Ron who seemed to be fast asleep, she nudged him, "Wake up Ron, we're here!" she said happily getting out of her car & opening the boot. Ron groggily got out of the car & walked to the boot to get his stuff out. Once they had their luggage out of the boot, they walked to the front door & Hermione opened it. Ron followed Hermione into her Dalton house & dumped his stuff next to Hermione's in the lounge room. "Do you want to have a proper look at Dalton?" Hermione asked, not waiting for an answer & walking out the front door again. Once he was outside Ron got his first real look at Dalton. "It's a country town," he stated, next to him Hermione nodded, "We could walk all the way around it & it'd only take 10 minutes," she stated. "It's really small, only about 30 people live here, but everyone has at least one paddock. I have two, can you see just there?" she said pointing to the two paddocks behind her house, which contained 2 horses. "You have horses?" Ron asked, Hermione smiled, "We have three, but one's at a stable. Can you ride?" Hermione asked looking at Ron. "Sort of," Ron thought out loud.

"Want me to show you around the house?" asked Hermione, Ron nodded & they went inside. Hermione showed Ron the kitchen, dining area, lounge room, laundry, bathroom & the bedrooms. "Ok this is where you'll sleep this is the guest bedroom & my room is the next room. Come & see," she said pulling him into her room. Ron was shocked by what he saw; there were No books, lots of photos of him, Hermione, Harry & Ginny & a black box-looking thing on top of her wardrobe. "What's that," Ron asked pointing at the black box, Hermione laughed. "That's a TV," she giggled turning it on. "Wow," said Ron, sitting on Hermione's bed watching it. Hermione glanced at her alarm clock, "Ron, it's 2:00pm, do you want some lunch?" asked Hermione, turning off the TV, "Do I ever NOT want lunch?" he asked grinning, with that they headed to the kitchen to have lunch.

After they'd had their lunch they decided to check the mail, down at the post office. "Do you want to ride down to the post office?" Hermione asked, "We can't ride brooms! This is a muggle town!" Ron said shocked that Hermione would even suggest it. Hermione just looked at Ron & shook her head, "No Ron, I meant bike ride, as in on BIKES," she said, putting an emphasis on the word 'bike'. She said leading Ron over to two bikes. "Oh bikes! I've ridden one of these before," Ron said getting on a bike, Hermione followed the suit. With Hermione leading the way they made their way to the post office. They arrived there two minutes later & left the bikes outside. Hermione walked to the counter, where a kind-looking elderly lady was standing, "Hello Meg, can I please have 'Upsan Downs' mail?" Hermione asked politely, Meg nodded & reached under the counter & pulled up some letters. "How have you been Hermione?" asked Meg, smiling. "Fine, yourself?" Hermione answered, "Good, I'm so glad you're back finally, you haven't been here for a long time. Brad will be glad to see you too, don't forget to say hello to him will you?" replied Meg, Hermione smiled, "I won't forget, by the way this is Ron, one of my friends from school," Hermione added gesturing towards Ron. Meg nodded, "Hello Ron, nice to meet you. Well I better start to close up its lunchtime. Goodbye Hermione, goodbye Ron," Meg said gently & with a final nod Hermione & Ron left the post office & rode to Hermione's house.

When they got there they sat down in the lounge room, "Hermione what's 'Upsan downs'?" Ron asked curiously, "It's the name of this house; all the houses here have names, because Dalton's really old. Sorry it's kind of out in the middle of nowhere, but we wanted a second house out in the country so we got this house," she thought out loud, "That's fine, we're gonna have so much fun here, just you & me," he said with a lopsided grin. Hermione continued to go through the mail, "Oh Ron look, there's a bonfire on tonight, do you want to go?" she asked pleadingly, Ron nodded. "Yer, sounds like fun."

THAT NIGHT

"Ron! Are you ready?" Hermione said knocking on the guest's bedroom door. "Yer, just a sec 'Mione," Ron called back, _''Mione? Since when does he call me 'Mione? Well I'm certainly not complaining,' _Hermione thought as Ron walked out of his room. "Ok, let's go," Hermione said cheerfully, leading Ron outside. "It's still a little bit light," Ron whispered, Hermione nodded, "By the time we get the bonfire going it'll be dark, besides it's only 5:30pm. Do you want to take the dirt bikes?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded grinning, "Yer, I can drive those, dad brought one home once," with that they went to the shed & pulled out two dirt bikes. They turned on the engines, but Hermione's didn't start. "Damn it, it's out of petrol. Is it ok if I ride on the back of yours?" Hermione asked, putting the bike back in the shed. "Of course, hop on," Ron said, shifting a bit so Hermione could fit on the back. As Ron began to drive, Hermione tightened her grip around his waist. "Where is the bonfire?" Ron asked, "It's just up there in that paddock ahead of us," Hermione said loudly so Ron could hear her & pointing straight ahead, where there were already a few people throwing sticks & branches onto a pile. Ron parked the dirt bike, near everyone else's means of transport & he & Hermione got off & headed towards the people.

"HERMIONE!" a boy yelled running towards Hermione, lifting her up & spinning her around. "BRAD! Oh my god you look so different, how have you been?" Hermione asked cheerfully after Brad had put her down. "I've been great, YOU look great and THIS is great! I mean it's so great to see you," Brad said smiling & hugging Hermione again, who smiled. "It's great to see you too. Oh this is one of my best friends Ron, I've told you about him before," Hermione said putting a hand on Ron's arm. "THE Ron? I've heard so much about you, I swear Hermione must love you, she speaks very highly of you," said Brad, "That's me, hey Brad," said Ron looking at Hermione, who was blushing. Then Ron actually took in Brad's appearance, he was a little bit shorter than Ron, well filled out (like Ron), had a brown mop & unfortunately for Ron he was VERY good looking. Then Ron realized Hermione was looking at Brad in approval, which made him feel a tad jealous. "Anyway, c'mon you two we're just about to light the bonfire," said Brad grabbing Hermione's hand & pulling her towards the bonfire, with Ron trailing after them.

"Are you having fun?" Hermione asked smiling as she sat herself down in a chair next to Ron's. Ron put on a fake grin, "Yer this is great… where's Brad?" he asked wondering why Hermione wasn't still attached to Brad. "Oh… he had to go home, he had an 8:30pm curfew," Hermione stated grabbing two cokes out of an esky & handing one to Ron. "Is it 8:30 already?" Ron asked, clearly stunned by how long he had been sitting alone watching Brad & Hermione flirt, Hermione nodded then took a sip of coke. "Well, do you want to roast some marshmallows?" asked Hermione, picking up a packet of marshmallows next to the barbeque, "Ok, here are some sticks," said Ron getting up & joining Hermione near the bonfire. He handed her the sticks & she put 3 marshmallows on each stick & handed one back to Ron. After they had finished roasting their marshmallows, they decided to take a walk through the paddock.

"So who's that Brad guy?" Ron asked, eating a marshmallow, Hermione glanced at him. "He's been my friend ever since we first came here, he's so funny & now he's hott," Hermione said grinning, Ron felt his heart drop. "Oh," he whispered half-heartedly, Hermione noticed this & slipped her hand into Ron's & squeezed it, "Don't worry, I think your funny & hott too," she said laughing, and then eating a marshmallow. Ron grinned at Hermione, "I think your funny & hott too," he said jokingly, but deep down he meant it. After they'd finished their marshmallows, they decided to go back to the bonfire.

When they got there they saw all the Dalton teenagers sitting in a circle, "Hey Hermione! Come here! We've playing Truth or Dare, do you & your friend wanna play?" a girl called out to Hermione, "Hey Imogen, yer sure we'll play," said Hermione as she & Ron joined the group. "Coolies, ok I'll go first… um Reese, Truth or Dare?" Imogen asked slyly, looking at the girl sitting next to Hermione. "Dare of course," said Reese, "Ok, I dare you to… go moon al the adults over there," Imogen said simply, Reese nodded & got up & walked over to the adults mooned them & sat back down. "That's was easy, ok my turn… um 'Mione Truth or Dare," Reese asked turning to Hermione. "Um… truth I suppose," she said shrugging, "Ok 'Mione, who do you like?" said Reese smirking, Hermione gave her a death glare, "I like everyone here," Hermione said trying to avoid the question. Reese groaned, "'Mione you know what I mean," Hermione sighed, "Fine, I like Ron," she whispered, "Sorry, what was that Hermione? I couldn't hear you," said Imogen, "I said I liked RON!" Hermione said loudly, turning pink. Ron's mouth dropped open, _'Hermione LIKES ME!' _"Okay… Hermione your turn," said Reese satisfied. Hermione turned to Ron, "Ron, Truth or Dare?" she asked, "Truth," said Ron picking the easy choice. Hermione gulped, "Do you like me back?"

**There you go chapter one! R&R plz & tell me if you like it! plz no flames!**

**-LOR**


	2. WHAT!

**Hey all! How is everyone? Enjoying ma fic? I hope so! Just wanna say a HUGE THANKYOU to all you who reviewed! Mwah!**

**Here you go chapter 2**

**-Lor**

CHAPTER 2

Ron stayed quiet for a moment, then began to laugh, Hermione looked taken aback. "Are you kidding? Of course I do," he said grinning at her & blushing a deep red. Hermione's eyes widened, "Serious?" she asked stunned, Ron nodded & pulled her into a kiss. They only broke apart when they heard a cough, "Sorry to brake the love fest, but we gotta go, it's 10:00pm! Cya guys!" said Imogen as the group got up & began to head home for the night. Hermione bit her bottom lip & smiled at Ron, who got up & pulled Hermione up. "Ready to go home?" Hermione asked still smiling, Ron nodded & they walked back to the bike.

When they arrived home neither one of them was tired, so they decided to get changed & watch a movie in their pjs. "Ok, we've got; Lord of the Rings, Lemony Snickets, Signs, The Ring, Dare Devil, Monster in Law or Thirteen," Hermione said pointing to each DVD. Ron shrugged, "I'm not fussed, you pick one," said Ron sitting on Hermione's bed. "Ok, we'll watch lemony Snickets. I love this movie," Hermione shyly, putting the DVD on & then leaving the room. She returned shortly with a bag on candy, chips & soda, & then sat next to Ron on the bed.

"I don't get it!" Ron pouted, "Why is that Olaf dude marrying Violet? She's like 14," Hermione laughed, "Haven't you been listening? He's trying to get the Baudelaire fortune," she said, from her position on Ron's chest. "Oh right, I get it now," said Ron still not getting it. Just before the end of the movie Hermione fell asleep.

"Ok that movie was odd," Ron said rubbing his head, "To much thinking involved," said Ron once the credits stated to roll. "Don't cha think? 'Mione…" Ron stopped in mid-sentence when he realized Hermione was asleep on his chest. Not wanting to wake her he closed his eyes & fell asleep with Hermione.

Day 2

Hermione woke up to the sound of rain & thunder. _'Damn it! What are Ron & I going to do today? Stupid rain! Spoil a perfectly fine day,'_ Hermione angrily as she sat up on her bed. Then she felt something shift next to her & she looked over to see Ron still fast asleep. Hermione smiled to herself & decided to go to the kitchen & make breakfast.

'_What to have for brekky,' _Hermione thought as she looked through the cupboards, she decided on toast & orange juice. When she had finished her breakfast, she decided to catch up on some reading.

About half an hour after Hermione had begun reading, Ron groggily trudged into the kitchen. "Morning Ron, about time you woke up its 11am" Hermione said cheerfully, getting up & putting some toast on for Ron. "Mornin'" Ron replied obviously still half asleep, sitting down at the breakfast counter. Hermione served up Ron's food & he instantly woke up. "Hey 'Mione, ish waining," said Ron through a mouthful of food, "Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione said strictly. Ron swallowed, "It's raining," Hermione nodded angrily, "I know! Stupid weather report! It said it was gonna be sunny!" "So what are we gonna do now?" Ron asked curiously, "Well we could watch another movie, play a few board games, anything inside really," Hermione said, thinking of what they could do. "Um… let's watch another movie," Ron decided, getting up & leading the way to Hermione's room.

"It's your turn to pick," said Hermione simply, laying down on her bed. "Um… can we watch Dare Devil?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded, got up & put the DVD on & then sat down next to Ron on her bed.

When the movie finally finished Hermione yawned, "Did you like that?" she asked stretching, "Yer, I liked the violent bits," he said grinning. "I figured," Hermione said lying down next to Ron, who gave her a kiss on the lips. "What so you want to do now? It's 1pm," she asked, propping herself up on her elbows. "Hmm… what could we do?" Ron pretended to be thinking hard, "Oh Ron, get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione laughed, thwacking him on the back of the head. "I was just kidding with you," he said defensively, then he had a sudden idea, "Mione can we go outside," Hermione raised her eyebrows, "It's raining & we're not even dressed yet!" she stated. "Ok, we'll get changed & we'll meet in the kitchen 5 minutes, ok?" said Ron walking out of Hermione's room before she could object. Hermione shook her head & walked over to her wardrobe & pulled out a faded pair of jeans & blue singlet & got changed. As she was about to head to the kitchen she remembered it was raining & ran back to her wardrobe, pulled out a black hoddie that was two sizes too big & pulled it on.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Ron was already there waiting for her, "Ok let's go," he said getting up, "Go where, exactly?" Hermione asked staying put. "Outside, we're gonna go splash in puddles," he said grinning, Hermione smiled, "Fine, but we're wearing gumboots," she said pulling Ron over to the hallway closet & getting out two pairs of gumboots. "Here these should fit you," Hermione said handing Ron, her dad's gumboots & putting on her black gumboots & tucking her jeans into them. When they both had their gumboots on they went outside.

"It's cold!" Hermione said shivering, as they walked through the enormous puddles in her paddock. Ron stopped & pulled Hermione's sleeves over her hands & pulled her hood over her head, "Better?" he asked smiling. "Yep, thanks," Hermione smiled back, "Is there anywhere with deeper puddles than this?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded "If we go to the Common, the creek there would've overflowed & it'd be flooded," Hermione yelled so Ron could hear her over the rain that had gotten heavier, he nodded. When they got to the Common **(A/N: the Common is a paddock where everyone goes, it's like a public yard!)** it was absolutely pouring down, "Smart idea to go outside Einstein!" Hermione yelled, "Whose Einstein?" Ron yelled back, Hermione shrugged, "Never mind, let's fine some shelter," with that they ran under a tree. "What now?" Ron asked looking at Hermione who was soaked just like him. Hermione looked around & grinned, "Come on! My cubby is just over there in that forest," she said pointing at a steady looking cubby underneath a huge tree. Before lightning could strike again they ran as fast as they could in to the cubby.

'_She calls this a cubby? This is like a one room home!' _thought Ron as he entered the cubby behind Hermione.

**There you go! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it a huge thankyou to ma reviews who I luv to death! Mwah!**

**-Lor xoxoxo**


	3. Lord of the Board Games

Chapter 3

'_She calls this a cubby? This is awesome!' _thought Ron as he entered the cubby behind Hermione. Inside the cubby there was an old two-seater couch with a blanket over it, placed in front of a fireplace, a desk with a chair & a stack of board games in the corner. Hermione took off her gumboots & sat on the couch shivering, "Shit, it's cold," she complained as Ron took off his gumboots & sat next to her. She snuggled close to Ron, who held her tightly, "I wish we had a fire," Hermione said with her teeth chattering, Ron grinned. "Lucky I never listen to you, isn't it?" he asked pulling his wand out of his pocket, Hermione pouted, "Hmm, yer lucky," she said as she watched Ron, light a fire in the fireplace, instantly the cubby felt warmer. Suddenly the rain turned into hail, Hermione screamed & hugged Ron tightly. "Hermione, I can't breathe," Ron stuttered, Hermione loosened her grip a tad. "Do you want to play a board game?" Hermione asked, letting go of Ron, who nodded. Hermione walked over to the games, "Ok, we have: Game of Life, Monopoly, Cluedo & Snakes & Ladders," Hermione had to yell so Ron could hear her. "Um… Cluedo," Hermione nodded & put cluedo on the floor in front of the fire & began to set it up. Ron sat down opposite Hermione & they started the game.

"Ok, it was Colonel Mustard, with the revolver, in the kitchen," stated Ron, Hermione looked in the case file & pouted, "Fine, you win again, OH! Lord of the board games!" Hermione said sarcastically bowing at Ron after she'd packed away the board game. "That's right, you peasant girl, shall refer to me as Lord Ron," Ron said buffing out his chest. Hermione snorted, "Oh Lord Ron, you're so… caring," Ron got up & lifted Hermione off her feet, "Ronald Weasley put me down," Hermione screamed laughing. "I shall put you down, if you kiss your night in shining armor," said Ron puckering up, "I would if I could find him," Hermione giggled, "Aw! I'm scarred for life now 'Mione," he said putting her down. "Aw, come here you sook!" Hermione said cheerfully giving Ron a kiss on the lips. When they broke apart before Ron couldn't stop himself he muttered, "You're such a better kisser than Lavender," Hermione glared at him, "Are you comparing me to Lavender?" she asked coldly, Ron gulped. "No, of course not…I…" Ron stuttered, "You were! I can't believe you," Hermione muttered, walking over to the couch & sitting on it. Ron sat next to her. "Hermione, don't be angry! Please forgive me. I wanna make out, whoops! I mean make up! Actually come to think of it both would be nice!" Ron said grinning Hermione caved in, "You're forgiven, but never, ever again compare me to Lavender," warned Hermione, Ron nodded obediently & kissed Hermione hard on the lips & Hermione began to kiss back.

10 minutes later, Hermione suddenly stopped kissing Ron, who looked confused, "What?" he asked, Hermione beamed, "It's not raining anymore! C'mon let's go back to the house before it starts up again," said Hermione putting on her gumboots, Ron followed the suit. They quickly ran from the cubby all the way back to Hermione's house.

After they had dressed in their pjs & met in the kitchen, Hermione poured herself & Ron some hot chocolate. "What time is it?" Ron asked after he'd finished his hot chocolate. "It is 5:30pm, what do you want to do?" Hermione stated looking at the clock in the kitchen. Ron shrugged, "Didn't you say we could order pizza or something?" Hermione smiled, "Yep, what pizza do you want?" Hermione asked getting the phone ready to call, Ron shrugged. "I'll get a Hawaiian & Meatlovers, ok?" she asked dialing the number for the take-away shop, Ron nodded.

"Ok, the pizza will arrived in about half an hour," Hermione stated as she hung up the phone, "Want to watch another movie?" she asked, walking into the living room, "Sure," Ron said as he followed her. "Let's watch The Ring," Hermione said, putting the DVD in & pressing play. Ron nodded & sat down next to Hermione & put his arm around her.

Every time a scary happened Hermione would hug Ron tightly even though she wasn't really scared.

Half an hour later the bell rang, causing Hermione to scream. She got up & opened the door cautiously, "Oh my god Brad!" Hermione squealed hugging Brad, "I didn't know you had a job," Brad handed her the pizzas & Hermione paid him. "I do, I'm a pizza boy! Well I gotta go, I've got heaps of deliveries to make," Brad said laughing, as he walked back to his motorbike. "Pizzas here Ron!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the living room, with the pizzas & sat down.

After they'd finished the movie & the pizzas, Hermione suggested that they go to bed. "We're leaving at about lunchtime tomorrow, so if we have an early night we can wake up early & go on a trail ride," Hermione said, throwing away the pizza boxes, Ron nodded. "Ok, night 'Mione," said Ron leaning in & kissing Hermione. Hermione blushed, "Good night Ron," she quickly kissed him & went into her bedroom, Ron happily walked into the spare room & fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Day 3

"Get up sunshine, it's 8am!" Hermione said cheerfully, ripping open the curtains in the spare room, Ron groaned. "Later," he said, Hermione got on his bed & began to jump up & down. "Alright, I'm up!" said Ron getting out of bed. "We're going on a trail ride, so dress appropriately," Hermione said gesturing to herself; she was wearing a pair of jeans, riding boots & a maroon baggy hoodie that looked very familiar to Ron. "Is that my hoodie?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded, "You leant it to me in our fifth year & I've had it ever since," she said walking out of the room, "Hurry up!" she yelled. Ron quickly dressed & met Hermione on the porch. "Here," Hermione said happily, handing Ron her dad's riding boots.

When they had gotten the helmets out of the shed, they headed to the stable where the horses were. "Ok, you take Blondie. She's mine & she's the easiest to ride," Hermione said, saddling up a white horse that had a blond mane. Ron got on Blondie, "What's your other horse's name?" Ron asked, as Hermione saddled up the other horse. "This is Marni," Hermione said, getting on a brown horse, which had a white patch on its stomach. "Let's go," Hermione said as they found the start of the trail.

**hey all**

**one more chapter to go! yay! hope u all enjoyed it! thanxs to EVERYONE that reviewed!**

**mwa**

**-Lor**


	4. The End of Three Great Days

**here you go the short ending to Three Days at Dalton! it was a fun little project! & i enjoyed writing about something that happened to me, but using different people. THANKU 2 EVERYONE THAT REVIEW U ALL ROX! ALSO UR POINTERS & ADVICE WERE HELPFUL! THANKU & U ROX!**

**mwa luv LOR**

"Hey Ron, have a look at this," Hermione shrieked as she galloped ahead of Ron. Ron followed her to see what she was going on about & was surprised by what he saw. Just ahead he could see a small building that was a bit smaller than Hermione's house. "That's the Dalton primary school, it only has about 20 students in it," Hermione stated when Ron had caught up. "What are we waiting for?" Ron asked as he & Blondie sped towards the school. Hermione rolled her eyes & followed after him.

When they got to the school gate they tied up the horses & entered the school grounds. Hermione sat on a swing & Ron sat near to her on the slide. "Did you like your stay here?" Hermione asked, swinging her swing slightly. Ron nodded, "Yer, we should come back here again sometime, maybe with Harry & Ginny," Hermione nodded in agreement. Then Ron slid down the slide & began to push Hermione's swing gently. Hermione closed her eyes & took a minute to feel the wind blow through her hair & on her face. After a while Ron stopped the swing & Hermione opened her eyes & looked into Ron's. Then Ron bent down & kissed Hermione sweetly on the lips. It was perfect. Well, it **would've** been, if Hermione's watch hadn't begun to _beep_. They quickly pulled apart smiling sheepishly, "Well, we've got to go if we want to get back to your house before dark," Hermione said as she lead the way back to the horses.

When they arrived back at Upsan Downs, they took the horses to their paddocks & went inside to do a last minute clean up. "Make sure you've got everything Ron!" Hermione said as she past Ron in the hallway, who nodded. Hermione took her stuff out to the car & threw it in the boot. Ron came out not long after & put his stuff in the boot & sat in the front, passenger seat, while Hermione did a final check to make sure the house was locked up.

As Hermione drove away from Upsan & Downs Ron smiled at the memories from that house. And as they drove further away from Dalton & onto a dirt road, Ron & Hermione both smiled at the memories their three days at Dalton had left them with.

**There u go, i told u it was short! tell me if u liked it! **

**mwa**

**-Lor**


End file.
